idatenjfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Steven Blum
Archivo:220px-Steve_Blum_at_the_Code_Gaess_Premiere2.jpg Steven Blum De Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre Steve Blum Nacido Steven Jay Blum 28 de abril 1965 (46 años) 1 Santa Monica, California, EE.UU. Ocupación actor de voz Período de actividad 1981-presente Steven Jay Blum (nacido el 28 de abril 1965) es un actor de voz estadounidense conocido principalmente por su trabajo en el anime dubs y juegos de video, con su voz profunda y distintiva. Entre sus créditos incluyen la voz de Spike Spiegel de la serie de anime Cowboy Bebop y Mugen de la serie de anime Samurai Champloo. Él también ha jugado Roger Smith de The Big O, Orochimaru y Kuromaru en el anime Naruto, Wolverine X-Men en numerosos juegos, en la serie animada Wolverine y los X-Men, la Vs película Hulk animado, El Show de Hero Squad Super Marvel Anime: X-Men. También es bien conocido por proporcionar la voz de Jack Cayman, el protagonista de MadWorld. Su famosa obra más reciente fue el de Tank Dempsey, el alivio cómico de Call of Duty: World at War y Call of Duty: Negro modos zombie Ops, el profesor Gálvez en Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, y Grayson Hunt, el protagonista principal de Bulletstorm . Él también proporcionó la voz de Gorim, Oghren, y la primera Irving Encantador en el 2009 era del video juego de Dragon: Origins. En septiembre de 2000, Blum se hizo cargo del papel de los TOM, el anfitrión de robótica de Toonami mostrado en Cartoon Network (un papel creado por su compañero el actor de voz del Estrecho de Sonny en 1999), como el segundo a través de la cuarta reencarnación del personaje hasta la cancelación del bloque la entrega de las líneas finales pronunciadas en el bloque, haciéndose eco de su anterior papel de Spike Spiegel Cowboy Bebop. También fue la voz de los 7-Eleven "Oh Gracias a Dios", la televisión y anuncios en la radio. También es conocido por su trabajo con Vic Mignogna en la parodia de "los hombres de genio" llamado "verdaderos fans del genio". También es bien conocido en la animación basada americano como el Heatblast voces, Fantasmático, y Vilgax en Ben 10 de la franquicia, Jamie de Megas XLR, Yakky Doodle y Clamhead en Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Smytus en Mi vida como un Robot Adolescente, y sus representaciones en la voz de Starscream Transformers: Primer Conde Vertigo de DC Showcase: Green Arrow, y Hal Jordan en Young Justice. Contenido Ocultar Una función conocida 1,1 roles Anime 1.2 Funciones de animación 1.3 papeles de la película 1.4 Documentales 1.5 Videojuegos Otros 1,6 2 Referencias 3 Enlaces externos Editar papeles más conocidos Editar Anime roles Papeles principales en negrita. . Hack / / Leyenda del Crepúsculo - Sanjuro Afro Samurai - Asesinos Arc the Lad - Padre Elk Battle Athletes - director de Grant Oldman Battle B-Daman - Cain McDonnell, Meowmigos, Addis Bastardo - Ninja Master Gara (acreditado como David Lucas) The Big O - Roger Smith (acreditado como David Lucas) Blood + - Moisés, Collins Chobits - Hiroyasu Ueda Code Geass - Kyoshiro Tohdoh Cosmo Warrior Zero - Harlock Cowboy Bebop - Spike Spiegel (acreditado como David Lucas) Cyborg 009 (2001) - Cyborg 0013, Van Vogute (acreditado como David Lucas) Daigunder - Profesor Hajime Akebono Digimon Adventure 02 - Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, BlackWarGreymon Digimon Tamers - Guilmon, Mitsuo Yamaki, Kenta Kitagawa Digimon Frontier - JP Shibayama, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon Digimon Data Squad - Falcomon Dinozaurs - Drago ala Duel Masters 2.0 - Chill, Extreme Bucketman, Kyoshiro Kokujo Durarara! - Kyohei Kadota ex-Driver - Toto (acreditado como David Lucas) El Puño de la Estrella del Norte (TV series) - Shin del Nanto Seiken FLCL - Miyu Miyu, Masashi Fushigi Yugi - Voces Adicionales Gad Guard - Seikai, tiburones, Voces Adicionales Guardianes de la Puerta - Jim Skylark (acreditado como David Lucas) Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - El hombre que ríe Robo gigante - Tetsugyu (Animaze / L.A héroe dub). Gran Maestro Onizuka - Eikichi Onizuka, Koji Fujioshi, Hiroshi Kochitani (Ep. 12-43) (acreditado como David Lucas) Gun Frontier - Harlock (acreditado como David Lucas) Gungrave - Ballardbird Lee Gurren Lagann - Leeron Littner Guyver Bio Booster Armor - Agito Makishima Idaten Jump - Takeshi Yamato Inmortal Grand Prix - Alex Cunningham Initial D - K.T. Takahashi (Tokyopop dub) Kikaider - Saburo / Hakaider Kurokami: The Animation - Bernhard Last Exile - Vicente Arthai Love Hina - Masayuki Haitani Macross Plus - Marge Gueldoa Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden - Toh Ryuga, Yoshihiko Gunji Mahoromatic: Algo Más Hermosa - Toh Ryuga Marvel Anime: Blade - Kikyo Mikage Marvel Anime: Wolverine - Kikyo Mikage Marvel Anime: X-Men - Wolverine Metropolis - Lámpara de acetileno Mobile Suit Gundam película Trilogy - Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: Guerra en el bolsillo - Al papá de (acreditado como David Lucas) Naruto - Zabuza Momochi, Orochimaru, Kuromaru, Murasame, Sazanami, Aniki Naruto Shippuden - Orochimaru, Hyo, Zabuza Momochi, Kuromaru, Kigiri Outlaw Star - Voces Adicionales Perfect Blue - Nerd, Actor, Voces Adicionales (acreditado como David Lucas) Planetes - Kho Cheng-Shin Rave Master - Shiba Resident Evil: Degeneration - Greg Glen Rurouni Kenshin - Toma Sakaki y Shishio Makoto (acreditado como David Lucas) S-CRY-ed - Kazuma Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Shizuma Kusanagi (acreditado como David Lucas) Samurai Champloo - Mugen Serial Experiments Lain - Marido Desechado Princess - Mayor Sturm Lucas Shinzo - Sago, Eilis, Golden Mushrambo Stellvia - Kent Austin Stitch! - Sparky (Experimento 221), Félix (Experimento 010), Tachicchu Street Fighter Alpha - Ken Street Fighter II V - Dhalsim (Animaze Dub) Camisas de fuerza - Leiot Stainbarg Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers, Again - Mayor Nexx y Feff Señor Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Scream Dark, las guerras, la Fortaleza Maximus Trigun - Comandante de los ladrones Roderick, el pastor de Nebraska Los Doce Reinos - Meiken Vandread - McFile Duero (acreditado como David Lucas) Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Isaac Witch Hunter Robin - Akio Kurosawa La lluvia del lobo - Darcia X-TV - Aoki Seiichirou (acreditado como David Lucas) Zatch Bell! - Gofure, Shin, el Dr. Hakase, Vil (compañero humano Demolt es) Zentrix - OmnicronPsy Editar roles Animación Avengers: los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra - El Cráneo Rojo, Wolverine Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Ola de Calor, Capitán Frío Ben 10 - Vilgax, Heatblast, Fantasmático, Zs'Skayr, voces adicionales DC Showcase: Green Arrow - Conde Vertigo, Newsreporter G.I. Joe: Resolute - Duke, Barricada, Wild Bill, Ripcord, Zartan, Doc, Operador Técnico, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - Yakky Doodle, Clamhead Chowder - LeMone El programa de dibujos animados de dibujos animados - (Jamie, Glorft Robot, Kid) en el episodio de "Megas XLR: Test Drive: lowbrow", Voces Adicionales Loonatics Unleashed - Fuz-Zs Kari Mari - Larry (FEARnet show) Megas XLR - Jamie Mi vida como un Robot Adolescente - Voces Smytus, adicionales Regular Show - El hermano del hombre del músculo, León, Voces Adicionales Scott Pilgrim vs The Animation - Maestro, Benvie Chico Tech (sin acreditar) Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Voces Adicionales The Spectacular Spider-Man - Duende Verde, Camaleón, Dilbert Trilby, Blackie Gaxton, Seymour O'Reilly, Gargoyle El Super Hero Squad Mostrar - Wolverine, Redwing, Heimdall, Zabu, Abominación, Fin Fang Foom, Pyro, Thanos (Temporada 1) Toonami (Bloque Cartoon Network) - TOM Transformers: Prime (2010 -) - Starscream W.I.T.C.H. - Blunk, Raythor, Kurt Wolverine y los X-Men - Lobezno, Vanisher ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Melbourne O'Riley y otros Young Justice - Conde Vertigo, Hal Jordan, Sam Lane Editar papeles de la película ¡Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Celestin Akira - Científico, Hospital Doctor, miembro de la resistencia (2001 Pioneer Dub) All-Star Superman - Atlas, el General Sam Lane Armitage III: Poly-Matrix - Gerente de Kelly Batman: Año Uno - Stan Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - Heatblast Ben 10: El Secreto del Omnitrix - Heatblast, Vilgax, Voces Adicionales Card Captor Sakura Movie 2: La tarjeta de sellado - Yoshiyuki Terada Cowboy Bebop: La película - Spike Spiegel El infierno de Dante: An Epic animados - Lucifer DC Showcase: Green Arrow - Vertigo Conde Digimon: La película - Poromon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, la voz de informática 1 Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Vincent Valentine Green Lantern: Emerald Caballeros - Kloba Vud, Palaqua, Ranakar, G'Hu Hulk Vs. - Wolverine Justice League: Doom - Lilo & Stitch - Voces Adicionales Resident Evil: Degeneration - Greg Glenn Sakura Wars: The Movie - Yuichi Kayama Street Fighter Alpha película - Ken Masters Street Fighter II: The Movie - T. Hawk Camisa de fuerza "- Leiot Steinberg / Steinberg Rayotte Tekkon Kinkreet - El Doctor El Osito Polar - Henry El Invencible Iron Man - Invitado a la Fiesta (sin acreditar) Eran once - rednose, Amazon, el rey Ultimate Avengers - Voces Adicionales ¿Y tú qué sabes? - Varias voces de los personajes Editar Documentales Aventuras en la actuación de voz - Él Mismo Editar Videojuegos . Hack - Sanjuro, Wiseman, Boney Grunty . Hack / / G.U. - Yata, IYOTEN, Nala Ace Combat 5: Unsung La Guerra - Capitán Jack Bartlett (sin acreditar) Advent Rising - Marine Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs - Coronel Sven Kuechler Aion: The Tower of Eternity - Epeios, El Maestro Arena Reina la anarquía - Jack Caimán Ape Escape 3 - The Yellow Monkey (como Steven Blum) Ape Escape Academy - The Yellow Monkey, Pipotron Amarillo Arc the Lad: Crepúsculo de los Espíritus - Volk Area 51 (2005) - Voces Adicionales Armored Core: For Answer - Otsdarva, Maximiliano Thermidor (sin acreditar) Army of Two: The 40th Day - Lanzallamas Pesado Assassins Creed: Revelations - Leandros Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Arlin (sin acreditar) ATV Offroad Fury 4 - Voice Over y el talento de captura de movimiento Batman: Arkham Asylum - Killer Croc Batman: Arkham City - Hoz, los reclusos Battlezone - Buzz Corporal Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Heatblast, Vilgax, Zs'Skayr Bionicle: The Game - Kopaka Bionic Commando - Joseph "Super Joe" Gibson, piloto Buraq, Locutor multijugador Bleach: Shattered Blade - Ulquiorra Schiffer Brave Fencer Musashi - Jon (Coronel Capricciola) (como David Lucas) Brütal Legend - Sparkies Bulletstorm - Grayson Hunt, Bushido Blade 2 - Gengoro (como David Lucas) Call of Duty - Cpt. Foley Call of Duty: World at War - Tank Dempsey Call of Duty: Negro Ops - Tank Dempsey Captain America: Super Soldier - Barón Zemo Clive Barker Jericho - El capitán Devin Ross Command & Conquer: Generals - Varias voces Command & Conquer 3: La Ira de Kane - Voces Adicionales Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Uprising - Piloto Heraldo Company of Heroes - Intel y Comandante de la Base Conflicto: Global Storm - Cabo Mick Connors Crash Nitro Kart - Crash Bandicoot y el Emperador Velo el 27 La muerte por Grados - Narrador y Enrique Ortega (Inglés y las voces en japonés) (sin acreditar) Muerto Island - John Sinamoi Dead to Rights II - Jack Slate (sin acreditar) Dead Rising - Cliff Hudson, Roger Hall Destroy All Humans! - Agentes mutado Majestic, Altavoz de voz en el Área 42 Destroy All Humans! 2 - El líder Ninja Negro, Yamasuke Hirotaro, control del tráfico espacial y voces adicionales Digimon Rumble Arena - Guilmon / Gallantmon, Reapermon, BlackWarGreymon Digimon Rumble Arena 2 - Guilmon / Growlmon / Gallantmon, Flamedramon, Phantomon Doom 3 - Varios guardias, científicos, y Zombis Dragon Age: Origins - Oghren, Gorim, Primer Enchanter Irving Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar - Oghren Dragon Ball GT: Combate Final - Goku Duke Nukem Forever - Capataz Dynasty Warriors 4 - Sun Jian y Xiahou Yuan (sin acreditar) Dynasty Warriors 5 - Sun Jian y Xiahou Yuan (sin acreditar) Dynasty Warriors 6 - Xiahou Yuan (sin acreditar) Earth Defense Force: Armageddon insectos - Rayos Alfa EverQuest II - Corporal Peckett Fallout: New Vegas - Varias voces F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate - El capitán David Raynes Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus - Vincent Valentine Final Fantasy XII - Ba'Gamnan Final Fantasy XIV - Voces diversas Full Throttle - Sid G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (videojuego) - Gung Ho / Hierro Grenadier Ghost Rider - Vengeance God of War - Ares Gothic 3 - voces adicionales Gears of War - Marcus Fenix (Pre-release de la versión solamente) Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Amon Sur Ground Control II: Operation Exodus - K'haunir Vicath y Vicath G'hall Guild Wars Prophecies - Magistrado Hablion y como el personaje principal masculino Guild Wars Factions - El personaje principal masculino Guild Wars: Eye of the North - Fierceshot Pira Guild Wars 2 - Azufre Rytlock Gundam Side Story 0079: resurgir de las cenizas - Maximiliano Berger Gurumin: Una aventura de Monstruos - Motoko, Bob Halo 3 - Brutos Halo: Reach - Varios infantes de marina Consejo de Seguridad Hot Shots Golf Fore - Zeus Justice League Heroes - Blanco Jefe de Marte Killer7 - Kenjiro Matsuoka, Benjamin Keane, Trevor Pearlharbor Kessen II - Guan Yu, Xiahou Yuan (sin acreditar) Kessen III - Saitō Tatsuoki (sin acreditar) Lost: Via Domus - Jack Shepard Lego Batman: El Videojuego - Killer Moth, El Joker, Dos Caras, Batman, Killer Croc MadWorld - Jack Caimán Magnacarta II - Schuenzeit Baren Mafia II - Chubby Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Lobezno, Venom, Rhino, AIM Soldados, científico Skrull, Guerrero Vikingo Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Wolverine, Nitro Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Wolverine, Capataz Mass Effect 2 - Wilson ronco, Tripulante Matthews, Shadow Broker MediEvil 2 - Señor Palethorn Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Varios guardias Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Gene Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Gálvez Metro 2033 - Hunter Mission: Impossible - Operation Surma - Ethan Hunt Mortal Kombat (2011) - Reptiles Motorstorm: Apocalypse - Big Dog Nano Breaker - Keith Spencer (sin acreditar) Naruto: Clash of Ninja - Zabuza Momochi Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Orochimaru, y Zabuza Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Orochimaru Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Orochimaru Naruto: Ninja Destiny - Orochimaru Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Orochimaru Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series - Orochimaru, Zabuza, y Senju Tobirama Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Orochimaru, Zabuza Naruto: The Broken Bond - Orochimaru Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles - Orochimaru Neo Contra - Maestro Contra (sin acreditar) Neverwinter Nights - Daelan Red Tiger Neverwinter Nights 2 - Uno de los muchos (niño, mujer bruta, Mad), PC (Hombre Set endurecido voz Battler) Ninja Gaiden II - Zedonius Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Zedonius No More Heroes - Dark Star No More Heroes: Heroes Paraíso '- Dark Star Phantom Brave - Walnut (sin acreditar) Piratas del Caribe: La Leyenda de Jack Sparrow - Joshamee Gibbs, Negro de Humo James, Gibbs, varios otros roles Piratas del Caribe Online - Jolly Roger Pitfall: The Lost Expedition - Pitfall Harry Power Rangers: Super Legends: - Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Ranger, SPD HQ La seguridad del sistema Prototype - Voces Adicionales Psychonauts - G-Men, Lungfish Zelote, Tiger Quake 4 - Voces Adicionales de Marines varios Teoría cuántica - Thanatos, el miedo, la semilla Búsqueda de la gloria V: Dragon Fire - Abduel, Andre, Kokeeno Pookameeso, Magnum Opus, Salim RAGE - El capitán Marshall, Phallinx Agar Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - El líder Thugs-4-Less Ratchet & Clank: En busca del tesoro - varias voces Ratchet & Clank futuro: Atrapados en el Tiempo - locutor de radio, Agorian Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One - Dinkles Sr. Rogue Galaxy - Zegram Ghart, Henry, Borga, Golba Samurai Warriors - Keiji Maeda (sin acreditar) Spawn: Armageddon - Violator STALKER: Clear Sky - Varios personajes acosador Saints Row: La Tercera - Zombie voz Samurai Western - Ralph Norman Shadows of the Damned - García Hotspur / Demonios Shellshock: Nam '67 - Ramírez Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Gale (sin acreditar) Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Gale (sin acreditar) Singularity - Nikolai Démichev Sly Cooper: Ladrones del Tiempo - Rioichi Cooper Spider-Man 3 - Rhino Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Anti-Venom Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Hobgoblin 2099, Noir Buitre, Silvermane Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Wolverine SOCOM 3: Navy SEALs EE.UU. - Mark Tepper SOCOM: Asalto EE.UU. Navy SEALs Combined - Mark Tepper SOCOM: EE.UU. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 - Mark Tepper Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Schweimer (sin acreditar) Star Wars: Battlefront II - Varios soldados rebeldes Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra - Imperial asesor, Soldado Rebelde Plex Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Fuerzas de la Corrupción - asesor del Consorcio, el Consorcio Profanador, piloto de TIE Interceptor Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Varios guardias de asalto Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II - Stormtrooper # 3 Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Teniente Olin Garn Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - Reborn Jedi, Galak Fyyar Star Wars: The Old Republic - Reproductor Masculino Bounty Hunter, el ejemplo de varias voces: la voz en off en hutball Suikoden IV - Brandeau Suikoden Tactics - Brandeau La espada de Etheria - Vitis Titan Quest - Leonidus, Zeus, y otros varios El Señor de los Anillos: La Batalla por la Tierra Media II - Voces Adicionales The Bouncer - Kou Leifoh Las Crónicas de Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay - Rust The Dig - Dr. Ludger Brink, líder Cocytan, Borneo Espacio Observador The Punisher - Bullseye, Matt Murdock The Secret World - Jack Boone Too Human - Hod, voces adicionales Varios Tom Clancy EndWar está - el general Scott Mitchell Fantasma de Tom Clancy Recon 2 - Cpt. Scott Mitchell Fantasma de Tom Clancy Recon Advanced Warfighter - Cpt. Scott Mitchell Fantasma de Tom Clancy Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 - Cpt. Scott Mitchell Tom Clancy H.A.W.X - el teniente coronel Scott Mitchell Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Tihocan Transformers: Autobots - Create-A-Bot Transformers: Decepticons - Create-A-Bot Transformers: The Game - Trailbreaker Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - voces adicionales Transformers: War for Cybertron - Barricade, Narrador Transformers: Oscuro de la Luna - Starscream, voces adicionales Tribes: Vengeance - Jericó Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Wolverine, Capataz Uncharted: El Tesoro de Drake - Descendiente Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - voces adicionales Undead Knights - Demonio, el rey Urbano Reino - Brad Hawk (sin acreditar) Valkyria Chronicles - Zaka Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines - Andrei el Tzimische, Courier, Sabbat Vanquish - Coronel Robert Burns Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Canaan, el profesor, los Vendedores X-Men: Destiny - Wolverine, Pyro X-Men Legends - Wolverine X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Wolverine, Omega Red X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Wade Wilson, el senador Robert Kelly X-Men: El videojuego oficial - Jason Stryker Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Asalto de invierno - de la Guardia Imperial, Asesino Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Sargento Cyrus, tecnomarine Martellus, Multijugador tecnomarine Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising - Sargento Cyrus, Martellus tecnomarine, tecnomarine multijugador, Eliphas Señor, Señor del Caos Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution - Señor Eliphas, Cyrus Sargento, Señor del Caos, Martellus tecnomarine, tecnomarine, Marina Deranged Espaciales del Caos Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Shin Editar Otros Toonami - TOM Además de su trabajo como actor de voz, también ha trabajado como guionista en adaptaciones Inglés de Naruto, Digimon:. Digital Monsters y MegaMan NT Warrior 2 Blum considera a sí mismo un espiritista judíos y no está casado. 3 Editar Referencias ^ "Steven Jay Blum - Biografía". Consultado el 05/07/2008. ^ "Steve Blum". Consultado el 15/01/2009. ^ "Anime Vegas 2009". Editar Steven Blum en la Internet Movie Database Steven Blum en la Enciclopedia de Anime News Network Steven Blum convención apariciones en AnimeCons.com Una carta de "Lucas" a un fansite Steven J. Blum 's sitio web oficial Precedido por Sam Riegel voz de Starscream 2010 - Sucesor: Charlie Adler Precedido por Brendan O'Brien Inglés voz de Crash Bandicoot 2003 Sucesor: Jess Harnell Precedido por Hugh Jackman Actor potrayed / sonora Wolverine 2008-presente Sucesor